


sugar, spice and everything hot

by junshuawoo (taeshua)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, PWP, Possessive Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, WONSHUA, junshua, junshuawoo, oneshots, rape-ish, soohui, wonsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeshua/pseuds/junshuawoo
Summary: A tale of a young man named Hong Jisoo with two equally possessive men vying for his attention.





	1. office au

**Author's Note:**

> My username says it all. (Cross-posted from AFF)
> 
> This is a collection of JunShua & WonShua oneshots (mostly ). You've been warned. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Joshua, Jun and Wonwoo (how I wish); they are their own persons. This is purely fictional. If it's similar to another story, it is purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment.

“P-please sir—stop” he gasped “Jun!”

 

“Come on Jisoo, we still have time before the board meeting starts.” He breathed into Jisoo’s ear, voice filled with lust

 

“But- ah” Jisoo pushed his upper half from the table, breathing heavily as Jun continued his ministrations. He’s bent onto the table with Jun behind him, holding him in place with his left arm wrapped around his torso. “The papers! I’ve already prepared the papers for the b-board meeting, Jun!” He tried to reason but Jun ignored his protests.

 

“Who cares? I’d rather fuck you hard against this table than to go through with the boring board meeting.” Jun huskily said

 

“You’re the CEO for goodness sake!”

 

Jun laughed at that, already unbuckling Jisoo’s belt to pull his pants down but Jisoo kept on squirming so it wasn’t an easy task.

 

“Oh Jisoo, as much as I love you squirming beneath me, I’d rather want you to behave right now because we’re wasting time.” Jun said, exasperatedly

 

“Because we don’t have time for this.” Jisoo resolutely said

 

“Well okay, watch me.” Jun successfully unbuckled Jisoo’s belt, immediately inserting his hand into Jisoo’s boxers to touch his shaft dripping with precum from his earlier ministrations. Jisoo tried to suppress his moans

 

“Let it out Shua, let them hear your wanton moans.”

 

Jisoo was shaking, arms already losing its strength to keep him upright. Pleasure taking over him.

 

Jun nibbled Jisoo’s earlobe, licking it which only sent shivers down his lover’s spine. Jisoo covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his moans when Jun slid his thumb over the slit of Jisoo’s cock.

 

“And here I thought you really don’t want this, but see? You’re dripping wet.”

 

Jisoo squeezed his eyes shut, feeling embarrassed because of Jun’s dirty talking. He’ll never admit it out loud but it turns him on even more.

 

“J-jun… the meeting”

 

“Oh hush now, we’re having a meeting.”

 

 

Jisoo heard the door open and he honestly wanted the ground to swallow him whole that moment. He didn’t look up as he tries to accept his dreadful fate.

 

“Looks like you’re having a good time.”

 

Jisoo’s eyes shot open. He knows that voice.

 

Oh no. Why him?! Oh my… Please kill me!

 

“Oh, hi there Mr. Jeon.” Jun casually said as if he’s not caught doing something inappropriate to his secretary.

 

“I do hope you’re prepared for this board meeting, Mr. Wen.”

 

“Oh sure I am. Thanks to Jisoo here.” Jisoo could tell that Jun’s smirking.

 

Please stop taunting him, Jun.

 

“I can see that.”

 

“No need to be jealous now, Wonwoo.” Jisoo noticed Jun’s switch to informalities

 

“I am not. I have no right to be jealous.” Wonwoo deadpanned

 

“Good. At least you know your place.”

 

“Okay guys, please stop the bickering. The board meeting’s about to start.” Jisoo tried to compose himself as he pulled away from Jun

 

“Sure, love.” Jun replied

 

“Don’t call me that, you’re grounded for doing that.” Jisoo scolded. Jun’s smile dropped, looking like a kicked puppy in an instant.

 

“Not to be nosy but I think you need to fix your clothes first, Jisoo-ssi.” Wonwoo reminded, coughing slightly to hide the blush on his face.

 

Jisoo blushed. Forgetting the fact that he’s still a mess.

 

“Right. Thanks.”


	2. be mine

Fingertips playing over his skin. Breathing heavily into his ear. A weight is upon him, his back cushioned with a soft mattress. The fingertips continued to dance on the side of his cheek. Going lower, lower, and lower to the side of his arm to intertwine them with his.

 

Jisoo opened his eyes. Darkness.

 

A blindfold?

 

“ You’re finally awake, your breathing pattern changed” said a deep voice into his ear

 

“Yes, but what’s with the blindfold, Won?”

 

“Shhh” he felt lips kissing the side of his neck “let’s try something new.” 

 

Jisoo chuckled, feeling tingly because of the kiss placed by his  lover 

 

“Okay” 

 

If only Jisoo can see him, he would’ve seen the smirk on Wonwoo’s face. It was dark, plotting and possessive. 

 

You don’t know what you’re getting into. 

 

Wonwoo kissed Jisoo’s forehead first. The older chuckled “is that what’s new?” 

 

“Wait till we get  down  to the good part” he whispered huskily, Jisoo shivered because  god, his voice is so sexy.  Heat started to pool in his nether region, Jisoo can probably say that Wonwoo can make him come just by whispering naughty things to him. 

 

Wonwoo then continued to kiss his nose, next on his lips which lingered for quite a bit (more like a full-blown make out session), then down to his neck. Jisoo tried to suppress a moan,  neck kisses are his weakness. 

 

To think they had an amazing sex last night? Wow, looks like Wonwoo cannot quench his thirst for Jisoo. The younger man continued to trail kisses on his body until he stopped at his navel. One blanket is easy to get rid of.

 

Jisoo gasped when he felt Wonwoo’s lips on his cock. He kissed the whole length of it from base to tip. A moan escaped Jisoo when he felt his lover’s mouth on his length, engulfing his cock with warmth. Jisoo felt like he’s about to go crazy for his heightened senses only added more pleasure to his being. The blindfold did really help. 

 

“Ah- Won.. Wonwoo-yah, please,  I need you inside… now” 

 

Wonwoo chuckled, sending vibrations to his cock which only made him want to come already. The latter pulled away with a pop, “already?” 

 

“Yes, please!!”

 

“Where exactly?” 

 

Jisoo wanted to shoot him a glare for teasing him but he knows what Wonwoo’s playing at

 

“I-inside of me of course” he breathed heavily, missing the heat of Wonwoo’s mouth 

 

“What do you want me to do? Tell me exactly.”

 

“Oh fuck you” Jisoo cursed “stop teasing already! Dammit. Just fuck me already!” Wonwoo laughed, enjoying Jisoo’s horny rants 

 

“To think you actually kiss me and  him  with that mouth? Wow, it sure gets dirty when you’re so horny.” 

 

Jisoo stayed silent for a while, trying to ignore Wonwoo’s jab, he sure is not up for an argument especially when he needs to get fucked. 

 

“Don’t bring  him  up, besides, you’re  the one who started all of  this. ” Jisoo fired back

 

“Well you’re right. Because you do know that I want you  so  bad, right?” Wonwoo hovered above him, pressing his lips on Jisoo’s earlobe “I’ll do  anything just to have you to myself.” 

 

Jisoo didn’t reply. He doesn’t like it whenever Wonwoo suggests that he leaves  him. 

 

“Why don’t you just leave him and be with me?” Wonwoo asked, feigning innocence

 

“You do know that I can’t do that.  Jun needs me.” Jisoo replied 

 

“In what way does he need you?” 

 

“We’ve been together for 5 years already, I can’t leave him just like that.” 

 

“But here you are, getting fucked by me. Why would he need you? What do you think will happen if he finds out what we’ve been doing?” Wonwoo mocked 

 

Jisoo had enough, already losing his interest to continue their session. “You know what? Let’s just stop.” 

 

“I think it’s a better idea if we continue” the younger suggested. Jisoo  removed the blindfold, squeezing his eyes shut before opening it slowly to adjust to the light. He saw Wonwoo smiling at him, but his smile wasn’t of genuine happiness, but of something devious.

 

Jisoo turned his head to the side. His blood went cold and realization dawned upon him. His chest constricted, making it hard for him to breathe. When he looked back at Wonwoo, a sly smirk was plastered on his face. 

 

“Do you know who’s behind that camera right now?” He asked

 

“W-Wonwoo..” Jisoo’s voice trembled, he doesn’t know what to feel. Should he be angry? Ashamed? Betrayed? “You didn’t.”

 

“Oh, I just did.” 

 

“N-no, no! How could you?!” 

 

Wonwoo laughed. Jisoo can’t find the adoration he used to feel whenever he heard him laugh, he just can’t. 

 

“Now, shall we begin the show for  him? ” 

 

“W-what?” 

 

But Wonwoo silenced him with a ferocious kiss. Jisoo tried to push him away but he has the upperhand; Wonwoo’s stronger and he has him pinned onto the bed, his weight’s upon him. The younger began kissing, nipping and sucking at his neck which would no doubt leave a bruise that he wouldn’t want to have. 

 

“S-stop! I don’t want this!”

 

“I’m sure you do. You always go to me when  he  cannot satisfy your needs, am I right?” 

 

Wonwoo used his one hand to pin both of Jisoo’s hand above his head, using his free hand to stroke his cock leaking with precum from their earlier session. Jisoo tried to protest but Wonwoo pumped him quick which made him come in an instant. His cum splayed on his chest which made him feel extra dirty. Tears started to form in his eyes.

 

“Now, it’s time for me to fulfill your request.” 

 

Wonwoo spread his legs with his knees, positioning himself in between. He let go of Jisoo’s hands, the latter took this opportunity to slap him hard on his face. Wonwoo wasn’t fazed at all, he only hugged Jisoo closer to his body, ignoring the latter’s attempt on hurting him by hitting his back. 

 

“Why are you hurting me when I’m the only one who’s left to love you?” Wonwoo deadpanned. Jisoo gave up, ceasing his actions. Tears started falling from his beautiful eyes. 

 

“You’re unfair.” Jisoo mumbled

 

“I am. But so are you. ” Wonwoo looked at him in the eyes “Did you know that I never liked sharing? Ever.” 

 

“Right, since you’re a spoiled brat.” 

 

“Spoiled CEO you mean.” He corrected before entering Jisoo.

 

Jisoo closed his eyes because of Wonwoo’s sudden penetration, it’s  painful. He didn’t prepare him enough to make it pleasurable.  _The emotional pain was greater though._

 

“Ack! Wonwoo, please stop! T-too rough!” 

 

“But Jisoo,  he’s  still watching.” 

 

“No. I’m pretty sure he already left! Ah!” 

 

“You don't understand.” Wonwoo continued to thrust harder “He doesn’t have a choice but to watch.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Jisoo opened his eyes filled with tears, letting out a whimper when Wonwoo hit his prostate. 

 

Wonwoo only smirked, quickening his pace to reach his climax, Jisoo let out a loud moan when Wonwoo continued to hit the spot. He came inside, grabbing Jisoo’s dick to help him on his second release. Jisoo forgot about his question. 

 

“You’re all mine now.” 

 

* * *

Jun watched in horror and anger. He was hurt, yes, but he loved Jisoo too deeply to even care about his infidelity. Call him stupid but he would never let go of Jisoo whatever happens. 

 

Wonwoo’s the real bastard, Jisoo’s only a victim. 

 

Jun must be insane but love can do that to anyone. He heard what Jisoo said. He cares for him. He doesn’t want to leave him. Jun clung to the idea that Jisoo, at any given time, will choose him over Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo's the only one who’s trying to break them apart. 

 

I will kill that bastard once I get out of this. 

 

Jun was tied onto a chair, duct tape covering his mouth to  prevent him from screaming for help. He was practically forced to watch his boyfriend for 5 years to have sex with the devil.  Disgusting. But it's much more of a torture.

 

He wanted to help Jisoo, but he can’t. He can hear Wonwoo trying to brainwash Jisoo that  he  would leave him once he finds out what’s going on between him and Wonwoo. Jun wanted to laugh. 

 

I would never hand him to you, bastard.

 

Jun cannot just hand Jisoo to anyone. He was practically Jun’s lifesaver when he was deep in hell. Jisoo saved him from the misery called his life. Jisoo gave him the chance to live a new life, to love and be happy. Yes, Jisoo might’ve gotten tired of him, but he won’t let go. He can’t let go. Wonwoo was the one to blame. If only he didn’t come to Jisoo’s life— to their life, this wouldn’t have happened. He knew that the  snake wanted Jisoo for himself, Jun tried to keep Jisoo away from him, but he persisted. 

 

He was able to control a lot of things because of his power and wealth. Jun can only trust Jisoo, his  angel.  But the devil knows his ways. He cut Jisoo’s wings and made him fall from his grace. 

 

I’ll save you, Jisoo. 

 

Tears fell. A promise was broken.

 

He was not able to save Jisoo at all. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty dark. I know. And it’s crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut. How did I do?


End file.
